Caught Up in the Moment
by demonic innocence
Summary: Draco and a mysterious girl explore each others passion...go through the different stages in their relationship.
1. Experimental Passion

****

;;::^ DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT!! So don't tell me…I none ways **not a mean person…just a little weird---ok---REALLY weird^^^^ there is no actual um… "contact" and if u don't know what I mean u shouldn't read my fic 

-------------if ur still reading it DOES sound like they get freekay but they don't…read closer **squints real tite** just do like I do!! =)

I was all alone

After class

With him

With Draco

I knew him

He knew me

Not close

Almost strangers

He glided over to me

I pretended to be doing something

He cleared his throat

Standing so close 

I could smell his intoxicating robes.

I looked up

He looked down

At me

He rested his hand

On my shoulder

Slow and cautious

To see if I would accept it

I did

He slid his hand

Across my shoulders

Across my neck

To hold my chin

He turned me

Towards him

I stood up

Facing his icy eyes

Such power

Gently 

He pulled me

Towards him

My breasts touched

His robed chest

He grazed his finger

Down my back

It made me shutter

With pleasure

Our heads enclosed

Our lips loved

Our tongues danced

Our chests heaved

Caught up in the moment

His lips kissed

My neck

My shoulders

My breasts

My midriff 

He now on 

His knees

Looked up at me

My eyes shut

His hands 

Held my ass

My hips

The zipper of my jeans

Down

Down

The zipper

Down

He gazed upon me

As if I were gold

Too afraid

To touch

His warmth

Between

My lips

Between

My hips

Stroke

My thighs

Grab

My ass

Feel

My breasts

He moved his tongue

Up 

My midriff

Around

Each tender nipple

To

My lips

His erection

Pressed against

My thigh

Such strength

I 

Wanted to be pleased

He 

Wanted to please

My hand

Held

His erection

Oh, soft moan

Whisper in my ear

I 

Rub you

Against me

Playing with 

The excitement between

Your legs

Friend release 

On me

Oh, dear friend

Love

With me


	2. I Know You're There

Look at me from your window,

But don' t talk to me.

I'll follow you closely,

But will never lay a hand upon you.

I trust you through the passion,

In your eyes,

It's not like I look…

It's just…

Hell…you're my drug.

I take it in slowly wanting more

Too soon.

It doesn't help when you

Want me.

Never plunge a used needle,

But you're too good, 

To have to wait,

To come clean

A high so pure…

almost innocent,

Feel nothing,

But shadowy palms,

Pressed so deep.

Hear only a whisper,

Beautiful words lost,

In my empty mind..

Take yourself away,

Leave before I want you,

Again.


	3. Fall With Me

Hey I hope u like these… just if u don't know these are with Draco ^^I just don't like using his name for dramatic reasons^^ =)…. Any-who…this one is NON sexual so nothing in here means anything sexual!! And its lighter than the other ones and its in the fall because its fall rite now and fall is totally cool!!

.~~~~~I own no one ^^not that he's even mentioned^^ but just in case JKR reads this or U decide to reveal my evil plan to kidnap Draco and make him mine..**eyes dart suspiciously** …don't worry that plan isn't gonna happen ….._yet_

Autum leaves,

I catch them one by one

I crumple each 

On your head

They embed in your hair

So I have to pick out each

Tiny piece

Refreshing breeze 

Kiss my cheek

You kiss my cheek

Under that old oak

In the meadow

The cold makes you blush,

I make you blush.

Swinging on the rope swing

Letting my legs swim in the wind

My skirt waving as I go

Hold me and never let me fall,

Push harder,

Make me fly higher

Then I ever have before.

I slipped for you to catch me

You hold me,

Hand pressed to my back

The air so bitter,

Your lips so sweet.

A couple of broken leaves from your hair 

Fall between us

A gust of pure ecstasy

Cascades the golden array

Down to our feet

So perfect 

I don't want to think about it

Without you there

To see it too.


	4. The Villian Of?

Disclaimer~~ I forgot to add for the others but I own nothing…blah blah blah…enjoy….review too! 

This is from the girl and if u don't understand she is frustrated with Draco and tries to figure him out with the Jedi mind trick….er…jk there isn't any of that in here **grin**

A heart so simple

To love

Yet so complicated

To understand.

You are so beautiful

When you want to be

To me

Only to me.

You guide such a kind hand

Yet you strike 

With no regrets

It doesn't hurt.

Pardon my directness

My love

You are nothing but afraid

To love?

No.

To be like everyone else.

The hero.

No one likes the villain

Yet you play him so well

It's almost convincing

To me.

I know 

Your need

To be different

I want the same.

Let's leave them

To be heroes

To their own villains.

Lets go where

We can be only the heroes

To each other.

You're allowed to save me,

You already have.


	5. The Perfection of Another

I caught you,

A sight that killed my only soul,

A soul the depended on you.

I wanted in every way to close my eyes,

To shut you out,

To forget your wrong,

I couldn't.

All I could do was cry.

Not even the blurriness of you

Could trick my mind.

You told me I was perfect.

Could perfection have flaws?

Flaws that you saw as strengths in another?

Never a word was uttered,

To hint of her…

So many questions,

That I have no care in knowing the answer to.

No.

Don't say a fucking word,

You have the other to explain yourself to.

About abandoning the weak,

Lying to the innocent,

Beating the bruised.

Anger too furious to throw.

I can trick my mind,

But not my heart.

The heart that contains the last part that still

Sees the you, that eye could never behold.

A you that could never kill,

The only soul that had ever sought your love.


	6. Dry Love

Disclaimerstill owns nothing

Do Enjoy!!…..

How did I ever convince my self. 

To love you

You bled my heart dry,

Empty of all you desired,

With nothing left for you.

You didn't even take the effort.

Of throwing me out.

Before finding the new

You still lack the feeling

To care

That you drained my feeling

To ever love again,

Is that what you meant to conquer?

Through the love I had for you?

Take it all,

Only to gain a toy,

With no feeling.

A body to follow you without,

Turning to another.

Be careful what you create,

They could see thorough you.

Like I have,

See that this is what you were in it for all along.

They could find the heart they unconsciously lost

To you,

And give it to the real one,

The one for us all,

To be taken away from you,

You will have nothing…

You will have no one .

A/N she is obviously STILL pissed at Draco…a little calmer, less emotional….its more of what she sees for him in the future….maybe a warning. But I think her feelings are maybe being bottled up…the anger should come out…very soon!! REVIEW please!!!

Demonic Innocence 


	7. A Simple Nothing

I particularly like this one, took me more than two days to write which is a new record, seeming I can write these usually in an hour *not bragging, at all*

I really hope you enjoy this one and please take time to review…thanks!!

Can the evil hear you?

Can you be sure?

Yell so loud everyone hears

Even me

Words unconvincing

Sight misunderstood

The beating of your heart

The very life you live upon

Races with the toils of lies

Knots of betrayal

In time will take you down

Slow

Painful

Burn like you deserve

Take it all at once

What you've done

To so many over time 

Leave scars upon your face

So that each time you think yourself 

A good man

You will alas see

You are nothing

But a simple

Naive 

Little boy

With nothing to offer

But a cruel heart.

…please review! 

:P haha megan, it's the playful tongue guy that enrages quin!!

^ not acceptable computer face

---quin =) acceptable computer face


	8. Find Yourself Through Your Own Hate

You want me back,

Ever since you were lost

Without me.

I can't help you find what you're looking for.

You have to help yourself.

I've already tried showing you

The good that some people withhold,

Yet you believe 

I,

Like all the others,

Would turn away with nothing left.

Only tears for you staining a paled face.

Draco,

My cheeks remain arid,

My face a healthy pink.

I can't look at you,

Without seeing your gray eyes.

The gray of tears both cried and sought.

Your complexion so drained,

Like that of your victims. 

Can you not see it Draco?

You are suffering that of what the others have had to endure.

Each heart you break,

A sliver sours on your heart.

Soon, I'm afraid,

You might fall from the weakness

In your heart.

Perhaps,

Never to rise.

A/N finally, sorry bout that…no excuse really except ultimate laziness with a tad of forgetfulness mixed in… hope u had a lovely holiday!

---quin


End file.
